Free Cake 2
Free Cake 2 is the Regular Show Season 4 sequel to Season 1's original episode. It follows the same episode but with Wally the Worker in it. Plot Rigby digs up a good-looking plate from the garbage, so he, Mordecai and Wally decide to use it by eating a piece of chocolate cake with it. When they try to buy cake mix at the grocery store, they believe the cake mix is too expensive (while Wally believes it was only $1.50), and try to find a free cake (they tried to get some at a wedding and attempted to get a cake at a "free store") but their attempts fail. A piece of chocolate cake is available at the snack bar and they try to trick Benson into giving them the cake, but they will only get the cake if it’s either of their birthdays, which is not. However, it is Skips' birthday and then Benson and Pops tell them that Skips never had a birthday party and always go to the woods by himself. Then Mordecai and Wally suggest that they throw a birthday party for Skips because he deserves it (Rigby kept on adding the cake) because he is always there for them. Then Benson agrees (only because Pops argees) and said to the three they will throw a party for Skips if they can get him on board. In the house they keep on thinking how they are going to him on board then Rigby suggets to get a van and put Skips in there but Mordecai and Wally refuse (because that is kidnapping) so then Wally thinks they should tell Skips that they want to throw a party for him but Rigby thinks that lame because there will be no suprise (and no van) then Mordecai says that they can throw Skips a susprise party. Then they go to Skips and ask him if he wanted to hang out with them tonight but Skips said he wanted to be alone. Then Rigby said that they should lie to Benson then figue out how to get Skips to the party. Later Mordecai and Wally argee. Then Mordecai, Rigby and Wally told Benson that Skips wants a suprise party at 8:00pm at his house and a choclate cake. Then Benson gives them the key to the snack bar and as Mordecai, Rigby and Wally are running Benson shouts at them if they are lying to him, they have dish duty for the next month. Then they go to the snack bar and get the cake. Rigby wants to eat it but Mordecai and Wally say no because they cannot be punished with dish duty for a whole month, but Rigby said let's do dish duty, but Mordecai and Wally said that if they have Skips they may eat the cake. In the woods, Rigby is holding the cake and his stomach starts to growl. Mordecai and Wally said Don't touch the cake, but Rigby said it was a medical emergency but Mordecai and Wally say he always eat a sandwich. Then Rigby asks Mordecai and Wally if they're doctors now and went to medical school in the past 5 mintues. Then Mordecai and Wally say they are saving the cake for the party and took the cake away. At Skips' house, Benson ask Pops if they are there yet. Pops says no, then Benson said to turn off the light because it's almost 8:00pm. Then, when the lights turn off, Muscle Man got undressed but Benson said it's not a naked party. Now, back at the woods, Rigby says that it is almost 8:00pm and that they're not going find Skips in time, and they should eat the cake. But Wally says that Benson will get ticked off. Then Rigby said that Benson will get like that no matter what and says it's better to have no regrets. He takes the cake and almost eats it. Then Mordecai and Wally took the cake and Rigby jumped on top of them to get the cake. Then Mordecai and Wally punch him and start to run but then, Rigby trips them buy holding both of their legs and they let go of the cake and Rigby catches the cake. Mordecai and Wally jump on him and told Rigby to quit it, because he is messing up the cake. Then they hear a strange noise which Wally sees as "an ancient Aztec ritual" and find Skips doing an weird ancient ritual of some kind in the middle of the woods. When Rigby startles Skips, a ghost named Gary (perhaps singer David Bowie) picks up Skips in his car and takes him away, but Mordecai, Rigby and Wally manage to stow on. Skips was performing an ancient eternal youth dance and is presented by baby gods who are angry with Skips for not completing the dance that begin stealing his life and disintegrating into dust, and in order to save him, Wally finds out that the baby gods love cake and then he offers them their chocolate cake in exchange for Skips' life, but first, Rigby asks him what is he doing, then Mordecai asks Rigby if he want Skips to die on his brithday, then Rigby argees which the gods bathe themselves in. Mordecai, Rigby, Wally and Skips are sent back and Skips’ birthday party starts. They give Skips their plate as a birthday present and Pops was able to get a spare cake, but fortunately for the trio, the cake is choclate with vanilla frosting. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Wally *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *High-Five Ghost (cameo) *Gary *The Guardians of Eternal Youth *Margaret (metioned) *Charlotte (metioned) Category:Regular Show